


Heating Up

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Ocean, Overhearing Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex From Behind, Shameless Smut, Summer, Swimming, Swimsuits, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: There was just something about the summer that made people more daring.





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I'm feelin' petty again because I thought the end of the paralogue would have some special pic of the Askr trio (particularly Alfonse) on the beach in some swimsuits and there was no such thing and ughhhhhhhhh
> 
> Also Alfonse might be a teeny bit out of character in this and I'm really sorry about that

You had always thought the beach to be a place where people went to kick back. So when you were told that the heroes would be fighting their next few battles on a Ylissean beach, it was safe to say you were a bit baffled. This was made more prominent when you noticed that your opponents did not seem dressed for battle by any means. Sure, some of the heroes you summoned dressed in more revealing clothing, but this was something else entirely. In any other situation, it would make perfect sense to be wearing swimsuits on the beach, but mere swimsuits couldn't protect you from oncoming attacks. You eventually that learned that this group was just trying to relax and have a good time, but much like other heroes you faced in the past, they were forced to fight against their will.

Once your heroes defeated them and freed them from their contract, they offered you the rest of the day to enjoy the beach. If you were being honest with yourself, it was hard to say no to that. So you accepted their offer, much to the excitement of the heroes. There was a plentiful amount of extra swimsuits in a little hut nearby, so you didn't have to worry about going back to the castle to change.

You sported a bikini similar to the one Tiki wore, except the top offered you a bit more coverage and it was blue rather than red. In most cases, you would have been a bit embarrassed about showing so much skin; but given how hot it was on the beach, this was actually much more comfortable for you. You used your cloak as a makeshift towel, laying on it while you felt the warm sun casting its rays on you. The sounds of waves crashing along the shore and chirping seagulls meshed well with the heroes having their fun.

Suddenly, you felt something blocking the sun from your face. You looked up in confusion, turning to see Mae standing over you, her expression riddling with mischief. Whether this would turn out to be a good or bad thing, you knew it would at least be interesting.

"Do you need something, Mae?" You hesitantly asked, minor worry entering your mind when you watched her giggle in response. You had come to know that giggle all too well since summoning her, and it was usually accompanied by inciting utter nonsense.

"Boey fell asleep." She stated. "Wanna help me bury him?"

"Should you really be..." You began to scold her, until you recalled who she was referring to. "Wait, Boey? Okay then."

You stood to accompany her to where Boey slept, stopping once you arrived. You knew Boey was a heavy sleeper, but you never thought him to be the type to doze off on the beach. You had to stifle a laugh at the sight of him not budging from any movement or noise; even more so when you and Mae started piling sand on top of him and it went unnoticed. Eventually, only his head and arms were outside of the pile, and still his only movement was steady breathing from sleeping. Mae covered her mouth to quiet her laugher, and you had to do the same for yourself.

"He's gonna be so mad when he wakes up!" Mae chuckled, then gasped as her eyes lit up. "I think I know what'll make him more mad!"

"Mae, whatever you're thinking of doing, please don--"

You were cut off by her doing it anyway. She gathered more sand, packing it to one side of the top of the pile until it resembled a round object. She repeated this on the other side, and it wasn't until she was done that your mind registered what she doing. She had given him breasts.

"Oh, Mae..." You sighed in exasperation.

"Well, what have we here?"

You both jumped at the sound of a third voice, and you turned to find Alfonse standing behind you. You soon began to realize just how childish burying Boey was, especially since Mae decided to make the pile more feminine.

"Umm... Uh... This was entirely her idea." You stuttered, pointing over at Mae. She clutched her hands to her chest in response, as if you had greatly betrayed her by telling Alfonse this.

"It's okay, Kiran. I do not mean to be accusatory." He assured you, laughing at your defensiveness. He glanced over at Boey. "Besides, that is quite an interesting look for him."

"Thank you!" Mae sassed, crossing her arms. "So, what brings you over here, prince guy?" She inquired, causing you to put your face in your hands at her little nickname for him.

"Oh, would you like to join me for a swim, Kiran?" He asked you, not acknowledging Mae giving him a nickname.

"That would be great!" You replied. "Oh, um, is that all right, Mae?"

"Psh, of course it is!" She answered. "I was gonna try to get my hands on that snapshot tome Anna brought anyway. You two go on and have your fun! Just not _too_ much fun..." She winked at the two of you on that last statement.

With that, she was off, and you and Alfonse started heading towards the ocean. You stood behind him, watching him remove the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing and letting it fall to the ground. You raised an eyebrow at the sight of his now exposed, sturdy back, a slight blush forming along your cheeks. Of course, you had seen his back, among other parts of his body, numerous times ever since the wedding festival a while ago, but it never stopped being appealing to you. He turned around to face you, noting the blush on your face as he held his hand out to you.

"Do you think she knows about us?" He pondered, bringing up Mae's comments before she left as he took your hand in his, leading you in to the ocean.

"Nah, that's just how she is." You laughed. "She would probably say the same thing to Alm and Celica, and they're still just friends in the world we summoned them from."

By this point, you were both knee deep. You dove further in, a splash erupting at the surface as you went underwater. However, in the midst of your dive, you forgot that your hand was still in Alfonse's, and you ended up pulling him down with you. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt his body being jerked in to the water. As soon as you realized what you had done, you swam back up to the the surface, grimacing at the fact.

"Ahh crap, I'm really sorry about that, Alfonse." You cringed. "I guess I got a bit too eager."

"No need to apologize." He chuckled. "Getting wet is a requirement for swimming, is it not?"

"...Right." You uttered.

It felt rather pleasant, getting to take a dip in the ocean after a period of having the sun beating down on you. You felt your body beginning to cool off as the water enveloped you, immersing yourself in the feeling as you swam further in, Alfonse not too far behind you. By the time you were waist deep, he swam closer, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you to him. It was a bit unexpected, and you couldn't help the giggle that escaped your mouth when you felt his chest press to your back.

"I must say, it's quite nice to have a moment alone with you." He murmured, a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice as warm breath from his words met with your cool skin. You softly bit your lip of the sensation, moving your hand down until it met with his and turning your head to gaze into his eyes, the tip of your nose brushing with his.

"You didn't bring me out here to swim, did you?" You playfully questioned him, a smirk appearing on your face.

"I promise you I did." He answered. You felt him place his other hand on your hip, turning you around so you were facing him, both hands resting on your hips. "I am, however, open to other possibilities, if that is what you're insinuating..." He slowly trailed one hand down to your rear end, giving it a squeeze. A deep warmth began to develop below your stomach in response, a quiet breath slipping out of your mouth. 

"I... I'm... Not opposed to the idea." You whispered. "But what if someone sees us?"

"There's no need to worry about that... I found a spot earlier where no one will."

When he told you this, it was as if something inside of you snapped. You swiftly threw your arms around him, practically assaulting his lips with yours. His eyes widened in surprise, but he soon closed them, returning the rough kiss as he caught you, trying not to be thrown off balance. As you held each other more closely, the wet fabric of your bikini top brushed against his chest, sending pleasurable shivers through his body. You pulled your mouth from him, running a thumb over his lower lip. You were about to speak when a rather large wave crept up on the two of you, crashing on you and causing you to fall underwater. Surprisingly, the impact of the wave didn't break apart your embrace, and Alfonse soon swam back up to the surface, keeping you in his arms.

"I would love it if you showed me that spot. Preferably before nature tries to cockblock you again." You joked.

"Before it tries to what?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"... Nevermind." You giggled, bringing your hand to his face, droplets of water transferring from his cheek to your palm. You leaned your head in closer to him, until you were close enough to whisper in his ear. "So, where exactly can we get some privacy around here?"

Without hesitation, he scooped you up, sliding one arm under your knees and lifting you. A bundle of giggles came out of your mouth as you clung on to him, resting your head in the crook of his neck. Planting kisses along his neck, you heard a small groan from him, causing a devious smile to appear on your face as you continued. Soon enough, he stopped walking, and you looked up to find that you were back at the edge of the ocean. You scanned the area, noting the difference in scenery compared to the part of the beach you were on earlier. This place had more palm trees surrounding it, giving you an adequate amount of shade and certainly preventing onlookers from seeing your antics.

Alfonse set you back on your feet, turning you to face him once more while resting a hand on the back of your neck, running his fingers through your dripping hair. His sapphire blue eyes were pooling with desire, his mouth curling into a captivating smile.

"Have I told you that you look very enticing in that swimsuit?" He whispered, his free hand trailing along the small of your back, causing you to bite your lip to quiet the sound that threatened to escape.

"Thank you..." You quietly chuckled. "I happen to think you'll like me better out of it, though." You slid a hand under his swim shorts, squeezing his bottom and feeling him jerk you closer to him in response, firmly pressing his lips to yours.

You both sunk down to your knees, hands traveling all over each other's soaked bodies and mouths clashing together. He slid his hands under either of your legs, and you assisted him in lifting them up to straddle his waist as he sat down. You let out a small gasp when you felt how hard he already was under your rear, causing more heat to build up in your lower half. His salivating mouth left yours, trailing down to your neck and placing wet kisses along it, his teeth grazing under your jaw while nipping at it. You harshly bit down on your lip, clinging tighter to him as your hand found his hair, still damp from the ocean, and lightly tugging on it.

He lifted his head up, his hands finding the string that tied your top together, quickly pulling at it as it became undone. He pulled the drenched fabric away from your body, dropping it behind you and glancing down at your chest, his erection starting to grow from the sight of it. He gently laid you down on your back, the warm sand feeling inviting beneath you. He brought his mouth over one of your breasts, kissing around it while his hand massaged the other. You moaned ravenously beneath his touch, your hands gripping the sand and toes curling as his teeth found your nipple, lightly biting down on it and sending you into a daze from the pleasure it gave you. He pinched your other nipple, making you cry out in fervor for him, your lower lips aching from under your bottoms.

"I'm... Really... Really glad you found this spot." You grunted, looking down at him while he lifted his head to look at you.

"As am I." He responded.

You sat up, wiping away the sand that lingered on your hands. He looked at you in confusion, making you smile mischievously as you lowered your head just above the waistband of his shorts, pressing your lips to his stomach and resting your hands on his hips. You heard him let out a lustful sound, and you continued placing kisses along his firm abdomen, eventually hooking your thumbs under his swim shorts and pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace until his erection was out of its confinement. You kissed along his solid length, stopping at the tip and lifting your head up to meet his gaze. You kept your eyes locked with his, watching him gasp as you drew circles around his tip with your tongue, then enclosing your mouth on it. You swirled your tongue around, tasting the pre cum that spilled from him, before taking more of him in your mouth. The feel of your saliva soaking his cock proved to be electrifying for him, his hands burrowing themselves in your hair and tugging on the wet strands in response.

You continuously sucked him, slowly bobbing your head and drenching him while he held your seductive gaze. You pulled your mouth back, keeping it around his tip while bringing a hand down and around his thick, saturated member. Giving him a squeeze, you watched his head shoot up as he grit his teeth in response, his grip on your hair tightening. Continuing to bob your head, you began to slowly stroke what wasn't in your mouth, your fist occasionally brushing against his sack, furthering his urge for you.

"Ah... Kiran..." He groaned, massaging the back of your head with his fingers, earning him a muffled moan from you.

His leaking pre cum mixed in with your spit, the taste lingering in your mouth as you kept licking and bobbing your head all around his aching cock. Your breasts bounced with each movement, arousing him even more. He eventually took one hand out of your hair, laying it on your shoulder and giving you a light push. You took your mouth off of him, looking up in concern.

"Is something wro--" You began to ask, until he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. He laid down so you were now on top of him, your hair falling along your shoulders.

"Come closer." He requested, resting his hands on your hips.

You slid up to him, your face mere inches from his. He positioned you so you sat on his chest, his head in between your legs. You could feel his warm breath on your lower lips, causing them to throb and ooze with desire, your breath hitching at the sensation. Grabbing on to your swimsuit bottoms, he gradually slid them down your legs, and you lifted your feet up to assist him in ridding you of them. He placed them next to your right foot, taking in the sight of your glistening slit.

"Wow, Kiran..." He gawped. "You're so... So..."

"And it's all for you, my prince." You whispered, smiling at him. How he loved it when you called him that.

Putting a hand along the small of your back, he brought you closer, until you were hovering over his face. He used his other hand to bring you down, your pulsating folds meeting with his mouth as you pursed your lips together in anticipation. He wasted no time, swiping his tongue along your walls. Your knees dug deep into the sand on either side of his head, your lower half tightening and small whimpers escaping from your mouth. His teeth nipped at your sensitive lips, your juices seeping over him in response. You slowly began grinding your hips against him, the friction between the two of you building as his tongue quickened in motion. You propped your elbows in front your knees, your breasts descending in front of his face, and he swiftly grabbed them, running his hands over your rosy, taut nipples.

"Alfonse..." You panted. "I... I..."

He continued dragging his tongue all around you, occasionally teasing your clit with the tip of it. You gripped on the sand in front of you, unsure how much more you could take.

"I need you inside of me, Alfonse... Please..."

His tongue stopped, leaving your dripping passage as you shifted away from his face. He began to sit up, but you gently pushed him back down, settling yourself just above his tender erection. He gripped your thighs, helping you lower yourself on him until he filled you. You sharply gasped, and he grit his teeth at the feel of your warm, wet walls surrounding his stiff cock.

"G... Gods, Kiran... You feel so good..." He breathed, his grip on your thighs loosening.

You brought your hands to his, your fingers interlocking and your lustful eyes meeting his as you lifted yourself up, then came back down on him. Slowly repeating this motion, you leaned your head down, capturing his lips with yours, tongue diving into his mouth. He returned your kiss, his tongue wrestling with yours and your tastes coming together for what felt like the perfect mixture in each other's mouths. Stifled moans filled the air as your wet kisses and continuous movement along your lower halves went on, with you spreading your legs farther apart to take in more of him.

Alfonse soon pulled his mouth away from yours, sitting up and slipping his hands underneath your butt. You planted your knees on either side of him, letting him help you hoist your body up and back down on his immense length. An intense heat coursed through both of you as you rocked your shaky hips against his, your hands resting on the back of his neck and foreheads pressing together.

"I... I love... You... Alfonse..."

Hearing you declare your love for him was enough to send him into overdrive. His grip on your legs tightened, with him ferociously and repeatedly burrowing his cock deep within you. Your mouth hung wide open, pleasure overwhelming you so much that no sound, only puffs of air, could escape from it. Your trembling hands found his back as he fervently thrusted into you, dragging your nails across it and surely leaving behind scratches in the process. You felt him twitch harshly inside of you and you quivered at how it felt, a brief but powerful shock ringing through your body.

You soon came down from your high, hands cupping his face and heavy breaths coming from both of you as he pulled out. You leaned in, swiftly giving him one more kiss before moving from his lap, slumping down on the sand beneath you as he laid beside you, his fingertips gently grazing along your arm.

"I love you too." He whispered, scooting closer to you and softly pecking your lips.

You turned on your side, allowing him to pull you closer and embrace you as you wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to your forehead, making you smile at how innocent the gesture was given how what you had just done together was the exact opposite.

Suddenly, you both heard a faint sound from beyond the trees.

"What could that be?" You questioned, picking your head up and looking around. You listened more closely, trying your best to identify the noise.

"Mmm.... Ah...."

"That is definitely someone's voice..." You indicated, continuing to listen. It was feminine sounding, and you soon realized it actually sounded quite familiar.

"Wait, that sounds like Robin..." Alfonse interjected. "Could she be hurt?!"

"Ahh... Chrom... Chrom...!"

"Nope." You snickered. "But it does seem like she and Chrom had ideas similar to ours. This is their world, after all. They probably already knew about this--"

You were stopped in your tracks by the sound of a second voice. While this one was more masculine, you could determine that it definitely wasn't Chrom. It was safe to say you were quite baffled by this. Hadn't she just said his name?

"Ohhh.... Oh, Chrom..." The second voice breathed out. 

That was when you realized what was happening, your jaw dropping as you covered your mouth in shock.

"BOTH Robins?!" You gawped, careful not to be loud enough to attract attention. "Wow, hats off to Chrom." You smirked, earning a quiet laugh from Alfonse.

"You don't think they heard us, do you?" He asked, bringing you back down to snuggle with him.

"Over each other? Impossible." You laughed, resting your head back on his shoulder.

~~~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the trees, the Ylissean prince was down on his knees, accompanied by the two tacticians. His wife was on all fours, legs spread apart as he slammed into her from behind. Her top was lifted above her breasts, with them being cupped by her husband's hands while his fingers occasionally teased her nipples, sending chills through her body. Her male counterpart stood in front of Chrom, the tactician's solid cock being engulfed by the prince's mouth, his tongue swirling all around the tip and the shaft as the mage stroked himself, using his free hand to tread his fingers through Chrom's hair.

"Chrom..." The female Robin panted. "Harder, Chrom!"

He obliged, putting more strength into his thrusts and enthusiastically squeezing her breasts, causing her to cry out in bliss. Her walls gripped him so delightfully, her warm cream leaking all over his thick cock. Combining that sensation with the sweet and salty taste of male Robin's cum in his mouth, it was enough to send Chrom into a delectable frenzy.

Male Robin was the first of the trio to find release, spraying his seed down Chrom's throat and allowing him to swallow it whole before taking himself out of his mouth, leaving behind a string of drool that went down the prince's chin. With Chrom now able to devote all of his attention to his wife, he hoisted her up, setting her in his lap and continuing his movements inside of her. His lips found themselves on her neck, peppering kisses and tiny bites along it. He trailed a hand down her body, stopping at her clit and making her whine in urgency.

"Please, Chrom..." She whimpered. "Do something with it, please...!"

"Well, since you asked nicely..." He chuckled against her neck.

Happy to please her, he slowly began rubbing the throbbing nub. She loudly moaned in response, her muscles tightening as waves of ecstasy rang through her entire body. She felt him starting to massage her faster, her hips harshly bucking at his touch and the sounds from her mouth growing in noise. He gave her clit a hard pinch, enough to cause her to climax as her walls began to heat up and tightly clench down on his length, making him cum just seconds after her.

Short, raspy breaths coming from all three of them, female Robin lifted herself off of her husband, sitting down in the sand and pulling him in to kiss him. He returned the kiss, stroking her cheek with his thumb once he pulled away. He turned his attention to her male counterpart, running a hand through his hair and briefly pressing his lips to his cheek.

"You were both so amazing... Thank you." He spoke.

"Any time." Male Robin chuckled. "And you're sure nobody could see or hear us?"

"Positive." His female counterpart answered. "Chrom and I come here all the time during the summer. The subjects have never suspected a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I rhymed at the beginning of the Chrobin threesome


End file.
